


Bequeathed

by thewolvesintherain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gamora recovering, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesintherain/pseuds/thewolvesintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Gamora's Family gives her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bequeathed

Peter buys her lights.  
The one's in her bunk in the Milano are fine, sure, but they wash her out something terrible. Plus they give her a headache if they're on too long, she's not quite used to bright lights anymore, after the darkness on Thano's home planet.  
She keeps having to go into the cabin and turn off the lights, and after a while she guesses he must notice.   
So he buys her lights. They aren't like the strained utilitarian things in the rest of the Milano, no these are gorgeous, dainty lanterns that run off the power strip Rocket had hooked up for her and bathe her entire space with beautiful light.   
It is such a long time since she has had something beautiful.

 

Drax is the one who buys her the wax warmer, since the candles she loves to smell are too dangerous on a ship. It's made of pink stone, with beautiful carving all over, and the sheepish look on his face as he does it is, almost darling. He folds his hands in front of him and whispers, "I was cruel in my words, friend."  
She means to stop him, to stop his apologizing, because she understands, of course she does, Ronan killed his family, but he will not allow her, instead, handing her the softly wrapped package and murmuring, "You deserved none of my scorn, for you are a fierce lady."  
The wax has four different scents, and Drax promises that he can get her more.

 

Rocket gets her the tablet, slate and sleek, with all the settings only to her, so no one else can even turn it on. When she does get it on, get it set up, look at all the apps, she begins flicking through the books, expecting to reach the end soon, but only jumping through categories.   
Rocket rubs one furry paw over his head, murmurs, "I might have cracked it to give you unlimited access to well - everything."  
She tries to correct him, because it is wrong, and they are trying to be better, but Rocket just says, "I - I heard you telling Drax you'd never read a bunch of the classes and it made me sa- made me think that you should - be able to -so- there we go."  
There are books from home on there. Pictures too, of the forest beginning to grow there again. A list of book recommendations from Drax, and five separate awesome mixes from Peter.  
She sets her screen saver to a picture of Groot, dancing. Drax's bewildered expression in the background.   
And when she reads about "selfies" on the internet and makes them all take one, well, nobody's complaining.

 

Groot trusts her, to hold his pot while Rocket measures fertilizer, to water him sleepily in the midnight hours, to stroke the top of his head slowly, and smile at him when he chirps "Groot!" happily again and again.   
She is not used to being trusted so intimately with another being, assumes that Groot is just naive and innocent, and waits, for Rocket to realize what she's doing and tell her to stop, for Quill to make it his business even when it's not.  
But none of that happens, none of that happens at all. All that does happen is that Rocket thanks her when he's done fertilizing Groot, and Peter puts her up on the rotation for midnight watering hours, and sometimes, when she can't sleep, her and Drax will sit in the pilot and copilot seats and stare at the stars for hours.   
She has never felt - trusted before - or loved, but when Drax carries her to bed after she falls asleep, and Rocket downloads that Candy Crunch app Peter was telling her about, and Groot grows her little flowers to stick in her hair -   
Well, she certainly could've done worse.


End file.
